Blended Strawberries
by JadeRent
Summary: Throw Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji inside a blender and what do you get? Oh the humanity! This is a collection of one-shots, drabbles and short stories centered around IchiRuki. Read for smoothie goodness. Or boredom, that works too.
1. Blended Strawberries

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

_

_Title: Blended Strawberries_

_Characters: Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia_

_Genre: Humor  
_

_Warnings: Swearing (this will likely be throughout the whole collection)  
_

_Synopsis: Namesake piece of the one-shot collection; in which boys just wanna have fun and girls just want what's theirs!!  
_

* * *

An ample sized television screen combined with a worn out couch, salty snacks, violent video games and two young shinigami men with too much time on their hands, culminated one seemingly calm afternoon into the perfect storm of _guy time_.

Ichigo had only recently tutored Renji on the fundamentals of basic gaming, claiming it as a necessary right of passage for any male over the age of 10, and the red-head had quickly adapted. After a meager six straight hours, they sat together with glassy eyes and nimble fingers, relentlessly clacking away on the controllers like seasoned experts.

Bladders, basic hygiene, and eyesight be damned, nothing had been able to distract them from the virtual world…until that is, Rukia went into the kitchen.

SLAM!

Two sets of broad shoulders jerked at the noise and both controllers detached from the hands previously molding around them to drop to the floor. Exchanging a wary glance, Ichigo and Renji cautiously shifted out of the impressions they'd left in the sofa to peer over the back towards the kitchen. Two tufts of spikes, one orange, the other red, peeked over the edge as they watched Rukia stand motionless with one hand still gripping the handle of the freezer door. Ever so slowly, her head turned and black hair swayed back to reveal sharp indigo eyes laced with a different kind of storm.

Ichigo and Renji promptly wet their pants. Figuratively speaking…eh…hopefully.

"She looks mad." Renji noted needlessly.

"Yeah…" Ichigo agreed as both of them lowered their heads even further behind the sofa while Rukia turned away again to rifle through the cupboards.

"What'd you do?" Renji asked keeping his voice respectfully low.

Ichigo shook his head slowly, watching as Rukia pulled out a cutting board, an inappropriately large cooking knife and then some fresh…strawberries….

Ichigo's throat let out a panicked squeak. "Why did I have to do something?" He asked Renji while mentally backtracking anything he might have done.

Renji gave a snort, keeping his eyes glued on Rukia and her meticulous set up. "Because you're an idiot." He supplied wisely.

"Well I didn't do anything this time." Ichigo countered uncertainly.

"Not even gonna deny that you're an idiot huh?"

"Shut up." Ichigo said weakly.

The bright glint of cutlery cut off their bickering as Rukia—locking her eyes with Ichigo the whole time; held the knife high in the air before dramatically bringing it down on the little red fruits below.

Ichigo flinched with every chop.

"I really think you did something." Renji said again.

"But I didn't!" Ichigo struggled. "At least I don't think I did…"

"Did you do something to Chappy?" Renji offered.

SLICE

"No! No, I didn't!" Ichigo cried out quickly. He could see green leafed tops fly haphazardly as his namesakes were systematically beheaded.

"Did you make fun of her drawings again?"

"Not recently."

"Did you call her midget?"

"Not to her face."

SLAM! Oh crap, Rukia took out the blender.

"Wow, you really fucked up." Renji remarked regretfully.

"Shit." Ichigo swore, deducing quite accurately that Rukia's need to puree something wasn't just for the fun of fruit smoothies.

"Did you forget something?" Renji asked urgently, his loyalty kicking in to save his friend's skinny neck. "Some kinda holiday? A present? A bribe?"

Ichigo gripped the couch in near panic. "No, I just went shopping yesterday! I got her a new manga, some new markers to replace the ones I broke, pocky, lipgloss and even her favorite ice cream."

"Dude you're so whipped."

"Shut up Renji. I ate the last of her ice cream so I had to make up for it."

Renji scrunched his face and made a shape in the air with both index fingers. "Is it that kind with little chocolate chunks in the shape of rabbits?"

"Uh yeah." Ichigo nodded absently. He was focused on Rukia glaring at him while dropping each berry into the blender one by one, her small finger hovering over a button that probably read _'demolish'_.

Renji however let a dopey satisfied smile light his face. "That is good ice cream. It's got caramel inside the chocolate pieces and swirly bits of something that's damn tasty. I just ate a whole pint this morn…ing…"

Rukia dropped her hand away from the blender and both she and Ichigo simultaneously turned their stares towards Renji.

Renji decided to gape like a fish.

And then Rukia pulled out a pineapple…along with a cleaver.

After a millisecond of pause Renji hurled himself over the couch and clumsily rushed to the door. "I'll go get some more right now Rukia! I'll get two, no three!"

Ichigo bolted right behind him, not taking any chances. "I'll go with you! And we'll grab some dumplings on the way! Dinner's on us!"

A whoosh of air heavily coated with pure fear flew out the door so quickly, Rukia's hair flipped across her face as she stood rooted in the kitchen. The front door slammed shut behind them, their video games forgotten and abandoned.

Rukia stood silently for a moment before popping a strawberry in her mouth taking over the couch for herself.

"Idiots."

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed the first of Blended Strawberries random one-shots! I've been afraid of posting anything that's not Indefinitely, but I also need to post something other than Indefinitely for the sake of my sanity. Oh but I'll finish that story if it kills me. Or if wonderful readers don't kill me first. *sweatdrop* Please enjoy these in the meantime! There are more coming!_


	2. Canon

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Kubo-sama would kill me  
_

* * *

_Title: Canon_

_Warnings: Suggestive dialogue, Spoilers (if not current with manga)  
_

* * *

"…Ichigo…ah…"

"Mmm?"

"I-Ichigo, we should…we should…ohh…"

"Hmm?"

"Mmm…stop for a second. We should stop."

"Eh?"

"Dammit don't try licking me like that! No means no!"

"Ouch! What the hell Rukia?! I thought you liked it when I-"

"Idiot, it's not about that! This just isn't a good spot. Someone could see."

"Che, no way Rukia. No one's gonna find out."

"I said quit it! Get your hand outta there! What if your sisters come by?"

"Then they'll run away and pretend they didn't see anything."

"What if your father sees us?"

"Then we'll get congratulations. Geez, are you trying to get me out of the mood?"

"I thought that was clear when I started hitting you."

"Not really…I mean remember that time-"

"Stop it! Alright, what if Nii-sama catches us?"

"I'm way past the point of caring about him. Come on Rukia…"

"Ah! Oh that's not f-f-fair…now you're ch-cheating..mmm…"

"Ha…see…"

"Mmm."

"You worry too much. Anyone comes by, I'll just kick their ass until they scram."

"What about Ku-"

"WHAT?! What are you two doing?!"

"AH! Kubo-sama?!"

"T-this isn't what it looks like!"

"Are you two…CANON?!"

"NO!"

"No Kubo-sama of course not! Ichigo was just-"

"You know how I feel about that! Didn't you learn anything from Kaien, or Isshin, or Byakuya?!"

"W-wait, you got it all wrong sir!"

"Did you not just see what happened to Ulquiorra when he got too handsy?!"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean we weren't-"

"Oh you are soooo dying tragically."

"W-wait! You can't kill me! I'm the hero!"

"Ichigo!"

"OW! I didn't mean that he should kill you, you're the heroine, you're irreplaceable!"

"Idiot! Do you know how tired I am of taking long _vacations_?! Tell him nothing's going on!"

"Nothing's going on!"

"Like I'm going to believe you now!"

"Really Kubo-sama! Ichigo and I are just nakama!"

"I can't ignore where I just saw his tongue! That's not very platonic!"

"Do something Ichigo!"

"Right uh…umm….I…I like Inoue!"

"Eh?"

"That's right! I'm actually…uh…having feelings for Inoue now. That last spread with the bathing suits, wow, it really got the blood boiling you know."

"…I don't believe you."

"NO! Really! I mean, I'm so confused…uh about stuff."

"Hmphf. So how do you feel about Rukia? She was in the spread too."

"Uh, I could go either way you know. Nothing's crystal. _Right_ Rukia?"

"Right? Oh right! Yes! I'm also on the fence. In fact I've been spending more time with Renji and feelings could definitely develop."

"Hmm…Really?"

"Absolutely! Both of us are totally confused about our feelings."

"Yeah, we're _so_ far away from being canon."

"Canon? Us? No way Kubo-sama!"

"…I don't know…you two were just…that seems pretty indicative of couple behavior…"

"That is…uh...this is…an omake!"

"Yeah yeah! A practice omake for one of Kon's wild fantasies."

"We were just practicing! I mean, omakes are never serious right Ichigo?"

"Ha! Yeah! Right Rukia!"

"Well…okay…heh…I guess that is pretty funny. I'll think about it."

"Great idea Kubo-sama!"

"Yeah, just as long as you two aren't canon. Cause then I'd have to kill you…"

"…Ha…ha…"

"H-hai Kubo-sama…"

"I'll start the sketches! I'll bet Kon'll love it. I'll see you crazy kids later!"

"…"

"Is he gone?"

"I told you to stop didn't I? This is why you should always do what I say, when I say it. Fool."

"Shut up Rukia…That stupid bastard…just because he's got the worst case of blue balls he's gotta-"

"I heard that!"

"Dammit!"

"No, he didn't say anything! Kubo-sama please don't do anything rash!"

"Oh ho ho, that's IT! I'm bringing Don Kanonji back!"

"Noooo!"

* * *

_AN: I think this is my favorite. This was written right after poor Ulqui bit the dust. Ouch too soon Jade, too soon. _

_Just to reiterate, these one-shots are not replacing Indefinitely(if you care XD) they're just to keep me writing when I've smacked into a wall. Thank you for reading!_

_EDIT: I know this came out quickly, but I don't want to get anyone's hopes up that updates will be daily. Because they won't. sorry!  
_


	3. To Tattoo

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I'd do such dirty dirty things to it...hehe..._

* * *

_Title: To Tattoo, or Not To Tattoo_

_

* * *

_Shirtless and attempting to control the tickling of Rukia's index finger poking his inky lines, Renji boasted his position once more. "I'm telling ya, Rukia. Tattoos are sexy."

She didn't look much convinced, but rather innocently curious. "Hmm…Sexy? Really?" she questioned idly.

"Hell yeah." Renji proclaimed proudly.

Ichigo, not the slightest bit perturbed by Rukia prodding a half naked man in the middle of his room, only looked up from his homework to throw a jab at the redhead. "So you thought covering half your body in them would finally get you a girlfriend?"

"Shut up Ichigo." Renji glared before nodding down at the snickering Rukia. "Come on man, you can't tell me Rukia shouldn't get one."

"Don't include me in your tattoo fetish." Ichigo said turning back to his homework.

"It's not a fetish it's a fact!"

Rukia eventually sat back on Ichigo's bed and quirked her head to the side, scrutinizing the extent of Renji's _non_-fetish. "I think it's a bit unreasonable to put your body through such senseless pain for something as shallow as pure aesthetic."

Renji's face scrunched in annoyed objection. "The pain is what makes it worthwhile!" He argued enthusiastically. "Like how every scar of a battle is worn with pride, a tattoo can stand for the same." He pointed to his funny eyebrows. "See, these are from my first exams," then he moved to his arms, "these were when I got into the squads," then awkwardly behind his back, "This one's from getting promoted—"

"Oh." Rukia motioned with a smirk. "And here I thought you were just trying to cover up your receding hairline."

"It's not receding! It's shaved!" Renji flared as Ichigo got distracted from his work once again and started laughing into his text.

"Now you sound like Ikkaku." Ichigo snorted in amusement.

"Dammit." Renji huffed and roughly threw his shirt back on. "The _point_ is that tattoos are freaking awesome and you should get one."

Rukia crossed her arms and crinkled her nose. "You want me to scrawl lines all over myself?"

"No, you don't have to get the same thing as me. You gotta do something personal."

"Like Chappy?" She chirped.

Another snort came from Ichigo's textbook.

Renji scratched his ponytail hesitantly. "Uh, no…not like Chappy. Like, like a snowflake or something."

"A snowflake?"

"Cause yer zanpakuto." He reasoned. "Or maybe the moon. That kinda plays on the rabbit thing too."

Rukia frowned in thought. "I'd think that would just look like a white circle."

"Oh! I know!" Renji raised his finger in excitement as it struck him. "You could get a hell butterfly. It shows off your pride as a shinigami, but it's still girly, and definitely sexy."

Ichigo turned completely away from his desk scowling. "Hell butterflies aren't girly…"

Renji threw him a shrewd look. "Hell yeah they are. There ain't a girlier bug out there."

"There's a ladybug." Rukia offered, holding back a smirk.

"You're not helping!" Ichigo growled as Renji suddenly stood up.

"Well speaking of girly butterflies, I forgot to order Rikichi to tend to them." He crouched in the window before giving Rukia a pointed look. "Think about what I said." Renji hopped out, not noticing the awkward silence between the two left in the room.

…

"So…" Rukia said finally, her chest shaking with contained laughter. "Renji agrees that hell butterflies are girly…I told yo—"

"Don't even!" Ichigo rushed out of his seat and threw open his desk looking for a mirror. "What the hell else was I supposed to get?" He argued as he rifled through the drawers. "You had it easy, just getting a stupid strawberry. _Your_ name doesn't exactly translate into a tattoo."

Rukia hopped on the desk, pointing her foot towards the drawer he was looking for before crossing her legs. "You could have used the shinigami emblem instead. I still think '_Death and Strawberry'_ makes more sense than '_Butterfly and Strawberry'._

Ichigo snorted as he slapped her foot away and found what he was looking for. He pushed the mirror in her hands, turned around, and dropped his pants. "Like I'm gonna give my ass the power to pop a soul out of a body."

* * *

_AN: Okay, maybe this one is my favorite! XD I hope people get it, but even if they don't, it still cracks me up! I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reviewing these one-shots! _


	4. Proposal

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. It owns me._

* * *

_Title: Proposal_

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

Rukia gave Ichigo one surprised blink before her prompt and concise response. "No way in hell!"

Ichigo let out a huge breath and grinned like an idiot. "Thank Kami! I was so ner— Wait, did you just say no?"

"I thought adding the 'way in hell' at the end would have made my answer perfectly clear."

Ichigo shot to his feet, his smile dead and buried as he screamed at Rukia. "How can you say no?! I'm freaking proposing! I got on one knee for fuck's sake!"

"You were still taller than me." Rukia grumbled.

Ichigo lost all composure and grabbed Rukia's shoulders hard, shaking some sense into her head. "You said no?! Why?!"

Rukia kneed him in the gut before he snapped her in two. "Calm down Strawberry! It's not like I'm dumping you. I just don't want to get married."

"You're a girl!" Ichigo wheezed hoarsely while his hand held his stomach. "Girl's want to get married!"

"Not this girl! Do you even realize what marriage means?"

Ichigo stood to his full height again, still rubbing his stomach. "It means we'd get a tax cut." He said lamely.

"No you idiot!" Rukia crossed her arms in annoyance. "It means we'd be making a commitment _forever_!"

Ichigo just stared dumbly at her. "So? I'm pretty much used to you."

Rukia slapped him a few times before she continued. "Forever you moron! Humans treat marriage like they're signing up for a magazine subscription. Something they can cancel anytime. It's different in Soul Society."

"Humans aren't like that." Ichigo said weakly in defense of his species.

"Oh yes they are." Rukia argued. "More than half of human marriages end in divorce." She said pointedly. "Soul Society isn't like that. We have to spend _centuries_ together. Shinigami don't take marriage lightly. It isn't 'till death do us part'. It's for eternity!"

"So?" Ichigo said again.

Rukia glared at him angrily and brought her fists to her hips. "What do you mean _so_?"

Ichigo crossed his arms defiantly. "Rukia have I ever jumped into anything without thinking about the consequences?"

Was he seriously asking her that?

Ichigo scowled before Rukia could throw a biting remark. "I mean anything related to us." He clarified.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him in thought. He was making a point. In the middle of a battle Ichigo would recklessly jump in on a whim, but when it came to anything personal or their relationship, he moved about as slow as Chad spoke. In fact, they'd known each other for almost 10 years now, and it was only 4 years ago he'd even thought of holding her hand.

Ichigo took advantage of Rukia's contemplation and suddenly pushed her against a wall and planted one hand next to her head as he leaned down menacingly. "I've been going over this in my head for…well, for a long time now." He breathed heatedly in her face. "I know exactly what I'm getting into and I know that we'll end up stuck with each other whether we're married or not. So I'm ready to put it in writing and finally admitting to everyone how completely crazy about you I am." He leaned a little closer and sneered at her in a sexy way only Ichigo could pull off. "And crazy is the only accurate word because I can't believe I just got down on one _freaking_ knee and you said no to me."

Ichigo's eyes bored into hers and he continued. "So don't throw statistics in my face when we both know they've never meant shit to me."

Rukia gasped when Ichigo pulled away abruptly, grabbed her hand, and sank to one knee again. "Now we're gonna do this again, and this time you're not gonna mess it up. It really hurts crouching down to your height."

His threatening scowl faded and he gave her the same crooked but nervous smile he had when he first asked her. "Kuchiki Rukia? Will you marry me?" He left off the 'or else', but Rukia heard it loud and clear.

Rukia paused and thought for a nerve wracking second. "Hmm…You did say there was a tax cut right?"

* * *

_AN: Man, I wrote this one a looong time ago, but never had a place to put it until now. And I realize there might not be the same tax breaks in Japan like there are in America, but gimme a break, I iz lazy.  
_


	5. Zanpakuto Revelations

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. And this fic is one reason why XD_

* * *

_Title: Zanpakuto Revelations_

_Characters: Ichigo, Rukia, Renji_

_Warnings: Haha, uh...just be warned  
_

_

* * *

_

Ichigo and Renji barely ducked in time to escape the boulder that shot over their heads. They looked at each other thinking the same thing.

She's graduated from kicking pebbles…

"That's it!" Rukia railed, practically collapsing next to her flinching companions. The dust in Urahara's underground training room rolled up and over her legs as she sprawled out, glaring at her own zanpakuto beside her. "I give up." Rukia breathed harshly. "I'll never obtain bankai when I can't materialize Sode no Shirayuki."

"With that attitude you never will." Renji carelessly advised.

Violet eyes that might as well be fit with lasers shot him a glare. With a gulp and a nervous croak of a laugh, Renji amended his criticism. "W-what I mean is you're _so_ close. Even this idiot can sense the change in your reiatsu." He said tossing a nod at Ichigo.

"Thanks." Aforementioned idiot replied dryly.

Rukia calmed slightly and began to compose herself, pulling her legs together and tucking them neatly to sit upright. "It's not fair." She said coolly referring to the men who already had bankai and were training only to attempt mastering it. "Ichigo you practically cheated to get bankai."

"This bankai saved your skinny ass." He griped.

"And Renji," Rukia continued as if uninterrupted, "Zabimaru is nowhere near as stubborn as Sode no Shirayuki. You probably tossed him a banana and had bankai at your feet."

Ichigo cracked a smirk, but Renji was affronted. "I resent that! You have no idea what it's like trying to get Zabimaru to do what I say!"

Rukia snorted. "It can't be any worse than mine. I mean…she's so…cold."

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "Uh…isn't she an ice zanpakuto?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I mean her attitude is cold fool. She's distant and strict and all down to business unless she decides to take the time to mock me for incompetence." Rukia threw another scathing look at her zanpakuto. "She can really be a bit of a bitch."

Ichigo rose an eyebrow as Renji tried to keep a snort of laughter in check. "That must be frustrating." Ichigo said with no small amount of sarcasm.

Rukia pouted slightly and nodded. "It really is."

"A bitch I could…and do…" He muttered, "deal with." Ichigo said as he stretched his arms over his head and let out a yawn. "If you wanna talk about a pain in the ass, Zangetsu is the one to talk to. I mean, this guy could not get any more depressing. It's like he's got this gloomy aura around him all the time. A gloomy…windy aura." Ichigo went on. "He can't even mope without some kinda dramatic wind playing with his hair. And I don't think I've ever seen the bastard smile."

"Scowling type huh?" Renji goaded while Rukia simply shook her head softly in amusement.

"Yeah!" Ichigo nodded with a shrug. "Who does that all the freaking time?!"

Rukia had already begun sketching her favorite spikey haired shinigami with a permanent frown when Renji stopped her.

"Hey, come on." Renji groaned, forcibly yanking the marker from her hands. "As far as I'm concerned, both you guys have it easy."

"Oh enlighten us." Rukia said lamely, pitifully reaching for her pen as Renji held it up out of reach.

"Yeah." Ichigo leaned forward and scowled shrewdly. "What makes Zabimaru so difficult to manage? Fleas?"

Renji promptly heaved the marker at Ichigo's forehead and crossed his arms. "Shut up! Forget being bitchy or being moody, not only do I have to deal with _two_ yapping voices in my zanpakuto, but all Zabimaru talks about is how pretty Senbonzakura is."

A convenient tumbleweed decided to float by in the awkward moment of quiet.

"Say what?" Rukia and Ichigo asked suddenly.

Renji snorted and gave a cocky nod. "Do you know how hard it is to follow orders when your zanpakuto is checking out your superior? Like I care that the captain smells like cherry blossoms or the way he moves in his haori." He snorted once more as his friends gaped on. "Figures I gotta get stuck with a gay zanpakuto." One glance at Ichigo's slacked jaw and Rukia's wide eyes brought a frown to Renji's face. "What?"

"N-nothing…" Rukia mumbled before swiftly picking up Sode no Shirayuki and promptly getting back to work.

"Uh…yeah…" Ichigo ignored the black smear on his face and backed away with Zangetsu in his hands. "Uh…you win Renji, you've definitely got the…uh…most difficult issues to work through…"

Renji let a smirk rise to his face and gave a haughty look to his zanpakuto. "Hear that Zabimaru, I _don't_ lose all the time. Who's the moron now?"

* * *

_AN: Oh I love Renji! XD I really really do. One day I'm gonna write a fic for him to make up for everything I put him through._

_This idea was from 229 where Hitsugaya's force was training and having trouble with their zanpakutos because of their attitudes. I hope at you find it amusing! Thank you for reading, and many thanks for the reviews! _


	6. Blurry

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Maybe that's why all my socks are gray and dirty?

* * *

_

_Title: Blurry (Blurry Trilogy Part 1/3)  
_

_Genre: Alphabet prompt B-Blurry, Light Angst  
_

_Characters: Ichigo, Rukia  
_

* * *

"Ich….go…"

A voice was calling out.

"chi…oo…Ichi…"

At first I couldn't make out what they were trying to say, but their worry was evident as they got closer.

"Ichi…go…Ichigo…!" The voice called again, so close this time I could make out that it was female. I opened my mouth to respond, but instead I choked on what I hoped was just water. From her reaction, it probably wasn't.

"Ichigo! Ichigo get up!" She was right next to me now and started yelling. If I could have moved my hands, I would have covered my ears. There was pain everywhere, but the ache in my head started to escalate the more the girl screamed.

"D-dammit…" I managed to choke out. "S-stop yelling about fruit, I…I think I'm hurt here."

"Fruit? I'm yelling about you fool! How hard did you hit your head?"

I had no idea what she was talking about, but at least she wasn't screaming. I started to open my eyes and nausea swept through my stomach as my vision doubled. Everything was blurry and making the pain worse so I closed my eyes tight and concentrated on breathing. The girl stopped talking and instead pressed a hand on my chest. I clenched my teeth when she pushed into whatever wound I had, but soon I let out a hiss of breath as my body started to buzz with warmth.

She was doing something and though it was definitely weird, it was making the pain and nausea go away. After a few moments of whatever magic healing touch she must have had, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

She was…pretty. Well…probably more than pretty, but I was still in a haze. She had dark black hair, matted with sweat and what must have been blood. And her face looked too fair to be covered with cuts and bruises.

What the hell happened to us?

Her expression was an odd mix of relief and frustration. I didn't like how she looked at me as though this was my fault. Wait…it wasn't…was it?

She pulled something from her pocket, a cell phone I guess, and looked at me as she dialed. "We need Inoue to come here. I did all I could with your chest wound, but I'm worried that moving you could make things worse."

"Who? Wha..? Just call a hospital or something." I tried to lean on my elbows to get up, but instead the girl pushed me back down, letting my head hit the gravel. "Shit." I cursed. Did she forget I was injured?

She didn't apologize, and instead leaned closer. "Ichigo what do you mean hospital? You remember Inoue right?" My eyes fell away from the pressure of her gaze and slipped down to her chest, which happened to be a mistake on my part, since her robe was loose from whatever fight she must have survived.

"B-back off!" I stuttered before scrambling as much as my weakened body would let me. The more my vision cleared, the more confused I felt. We were both dressed strangely, as if cosplaying some manga. There was even a damn good replica of a sword next to me. Nothing was making sense and my headache was coming back.

The girl stopped moving towards me, but her face looked even more distressed. Closing her phone and focusing all her attention on me, she slowly reached for my head.

I let her, and wondered if she was doing that healing touch again, because I felt so warm under her hand.

"Ichigo…" She said slowly. "Do you…do you remember me?"

"Uh…" I felt guilty for what I was about to say. She looked like she'd be crushed, but lying would have been pointless. "Who's Ichigo?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

_AN: I don't like this one, but it's keeping me writing and that's the whole point. I'm hoping the continuation of this chapter will pull it together and make it better. Also, anyone willing to come up with a word to prompt a story would get my thanks and possibly a fic out of it. I've already got B, N, and P, but the rest of the alphabet is free. This is my first time doing a sort of request so I'm kinda excited hehe. Thanks for reading!_


	7. Nutshell

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I don't drink it either._

* * *

_Title: Nutshell (Blurry Trilogy Part 2/3)  
_

_Genre: Alphabet prompt N-Nutshell  
_

_Characters: Rukia, Ichigo  
_

* * *

I watched Ichigo quietly, trying to hide my anxiety by focusing on the edge of my skirt while he roamed slowly around his own room.

His home, his bedroom, I decided would be the best place for Ichigo to rest before I took him to Urahara in the morning. I pulled again on the fraying seams of my hem and frowned. Inoue had tried. I saw the grief in her eyes from the effort, but it hadn't been enough to restore his memory.

It was unnerving to be so close to an Ichigo who wasn't Ichigo. I felt almost awkward watching him appear so foreign in a place he belonged. I imagined he must have felt the same way.

I measured Ichigo's face as he looked around and I took comfort in the crease above his eyebrows. He might not have remembered anything yet, but he hadn't really changed. I would help him remember.

"That girl." Ichigo spoke suddenly. I snapped my head towards him while he still scrutinized the area near his desk. "That girl with the hairpins."

"Inoue Orihime." I informed him quietly.

"Inoue…" He said slowly, again trying to jog any sort of feeling of familiarity. "She's not like us right?"

I blinked a few times, a bit confused at his questioning. "Are you referring to the way she healed you?" I asked back.

Ichigo turned back towards me and shoved a hand into his pockets before the other reached to scratch the back of his head. His mannerisms were the same. "Uh, I guess that's a part of it." He frowned. "I just get the feeling she's not…that you and I…we're different from her."

"I suppose." I said slowly still not quite understanding. He looked nervous and I had no idea why. "She's not a shinigami. Perhaps that's what you're feeling."

"Shinigami…" He repeated back to me.

I nodded and gestured next to me for him to sit. The nostalgia of explaining the situation was not lost on me. I would have felt more amused had the circumstances been different.

I took out my markers and sketchbook anticipating a certain reaction from him. I could feel Ichigo look over my shoulder as I drew and explained shinigami and their duties. His face blanched at one point and I paused to look back at him with narrow eyes.

"Do you have something to say?" I asked expectantly. For the first time I wanted to hear an insult spill unwarranted from his lips.

"N-no." He murmured awkwardly to my disappointment. It figured when I wanted him to do something foolish that he'd hold his tongue. Typical Ichigo.

I informed him only of the basics. Shinigami, zanpakuto, hollows, and how he still went to high school in-between it all. It was odd to condense his life in just a few pictures. Ichigo was so much more than he appeared and lived much more than most humans his age. However my hand was already beginning to cramp up and I was out of orange markers to shade his hair.

"That it?" Ichigo interrupted shortly with a frown on his face. "My life in a nutshell huh?"

I wasn't sure what more someone with amnesia would expect. "If I explained any further you'd only grow more confused." I explained. "You're taking this information better than I expected." Perhaps he remembered subconsciously. The first time we had this talk he resorted to flipping tables in my face.

Ichigo scowled at me and disregarded the drawings I worked hard on. "Well I was waiting for you to tell me something more personal. Something I'd never forget."

I never imagined him forgetting _anything_ he'd been through. He had worn his scars and sword with pride. I returned his scowl pushed the notebook into his hands. "This is your _life_." I stressed. "I don't know anything more personal than that."

He dropped my drawings on the floor and crossed his arms. "Seems to me you're kinda preoccupied with work huh?"

I hadn't heard that one in awhile, but it was still annoying. I mirrored his position and crossed my arms as well. "Why don't you tell me what I should be telling you then?"

"For starters, how about family?"

Oh. He had me there. I felt foolish for not reminding Ichigo of his sisters when they were his number one priority. I turned away quickly to hide my heated face and searched for some pictures. I knew Ichigo kept a few school photos in his wallet so I handed it to him and returned to my seat next to him.

His face skewed as he concentrated on the small images. "I have sisters?" He asked quietly.

"Yuzu and Karin." I supplied. I watched him closely to see any signs of recollection but there was nothing until he flipped to another picture.

"When was this taken?"

I leaned against his arm to see what he was referring to, but I never expected to see my own face staring back. "I...I'm not sure." I admitted. It was me, alone. A simple shot from the ground as I sat in a tree. I hadn't remembered anyone taking such a photograph of me and I had less of an idea why Ichigo would keep it with him.

Ichigo nudged my arm before I thought further of it and pointed to another photograph.

"Is this… my mother?"

I stopped breathing. That was the kind of pain Ichigo could surely never forget. I held my voice back, not quite sure how to continue or if it was my place to do so.

"She's…dead isn't she?" Ichigo whispered almost to himself.

I could only nod as we both sat in silence for a few moments. "Do you remember her?" I asked finally. Selfish hope and gentle pain laced my words.

Ichigo shook his head. He didn't say any more so I prompted him again. "Then how did you know she—"

"Her picture made me sad." He said simply.

It was something. Something awful and painful that I didn't want to force on him. But…

"Can you take me to her?" Ichigo asked firmly. He showed the same resolve with or without his memories and I knew better than to argue when his mind was set.

I gently pulled the wallet from his hands and gave him a small reassuring nod.

"It's the best way to bring my memories back I think." He looked slightly hesitant. As if he knew what was in store. "If I can't remember _you,_ then maybe—"

"It's alright Ichigo." I interrupted him. He had no reason to apologize or make excuses. I was already surprised he had trusted me to this extent. I should have been a perfect stranger to him, but he seemed to understand more than what I was ready to admit.

"Let's go visit your mother."

_To be Continued..._

* * *

_AN: As always, any constructive criticism is welcome and greatly appreciated! Please don't be afraid to tell me if something's not working. Keeps us writers honest ^-^ Outright flames will probably make me cry, but otherwise they'll be ignored. _

_I think this one came out better than the first and the third will be even better! Thanks to everyone who helped out with prompts, the next chapter will be L-Lump given by jhalya. (I'm putting it out sooner than I orginally thought because some people are really upset about poor Ichigo's head injury XD )_

_Also, thank you very much to the anonymous reviewers. I'd reply and give thanks, but there's no pretty little button. But I'm still so happy that you're reading and reviewing! Thank you everyone!  
_


	8. Lump

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I just own this nifty little keyboard._

* * *

_Title: Lump (Blurry Trilogy Part 3/3)  
_

_Genre: Alphabet prompt L-Lump given by jhalya  
_

_Characters: Ichigo, Rukia_

* * *

"Did you ever get to meet my mother?" I couldn't see the girl, _Rukia_, under the umbrella she was holding. But I wanted to strike up conversation anyway. For some reason the rain made me uncomfortable, and talking to her seemed to help.

"I never had the pleasure." Her voice was muted against the spatter of drops on the cement, but she sounded regretful.

I gripped my own umbrella tighter and looked towards the top of the hill we were climbing. How many times I had made this walk? The trees didn't look familiar, the few buildings didn't either, but I supposed they were the last things on my mind when I came this way.

"How long have we been together?" I asked another question for the same reason as before.

Rukia took a second to answer, as if I caught her off guard or confused her. "We met two years ago I believe. But it seems longer."

I grunted in agreement. I couldn't remember the feeling of course, but it made sense since Rukia was technically a stranger to me now but I trusted her completely.

"We're almost there Ichigo."

I wanted to grab her hand. It was my idea to come here, but actually seeing the markers…I didn't recognize any of the names. Each gravestone we passed could have belonged to my mother and I wouldn't know without Rukia to tell me. In a way I felt like a kid. Hell, I forgot to even ask Rukia how old I was.

She grabbed my forearm and slowed down in front of a headstone. My heart sped up and I looked down.

_Kurosaki Masaki_

I imagined the smiling face in the picture. I imagined the long light hair and the bright smile. She was probably the kind of mom who baked and made me brush my teeth and told me stories before bed. She was probably the center of my world.

"H-ow…" My voice cracked. I didn't know and yet understood why at the same time. Rukia knelt beside me and held the umbrella over my head. I'd dropped mine. I hadn't even noticed.

"How did she…how did she die?" I tried asking again.

I could tell Rukia was uncomfortable. I could tell she was trying to be as gentle as she could in drudging up the past. This was probably something we didn't talk about often.

"It was a hollow." She replied.

My fists clenched unconsciously and guilt poured down on me. It was my job to fight hollows wasn't it? Why didn't I protect her? Why did I let her…?

I looked down, away from the stone and onto the sidewalk in front of it. She'd died a long time ago and I didn't remember. I was still fighting the creatures who killed her and I ended up like this? I ended up cracking my head so hard I forgot it all?

I couldn't remember much, but I remembered Rukia's face when I came to just hours ago. I remembered that she was injured too. Her face was bloody and cut. Not only did I fail at protecting my mother, but I was grown now and still letting the people I cared about get hurt.

I stood up so fast Rukia almost fell back into the puddles. I didn't want to remember a guy who let down so many people. I didn't want to remember some weak idiot who couldn't take care of his family. I didn't—

"Ichigo!"

I didn't know Rukia could hit so hard.

I stared up at her from the middle of the paved walkway a good feet away from my mother's grave. My head was aching again and I reached up to grab a definite lump growing on the back of my skull.

Rukia's fist was still closed and the rain drenched her fuming body as her umbrella lay useless on the ground next to my own. She looked mad and if I were smarter I would have kept my mouth shut, but apparently I wasn't.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" I yelled at her still sitting on the ground letting the water soak through my pants and plaster my hair flat.

"You needed it!" She yelled right back. She looked more at ease yelling at me than consoling me. But to her, maybe it was the same thing.

"How could a person with amnesia need a hit to the head?!"

"Because amnesia doesn't give you an excuse to stop being yourself! And you, Kurosaki Ichigo, do not run away from your problems!"

I sat still and tried to absorb her words. I ignored the rain dripping off my eyelashes and falling into my eyes. I really wanted to believe her, but…

"Idiot!" Rukia yelled again and stomped towards me disrupting my pitiful thoughts. She leaned down closer though I could hear her perfectly from where she had been standing. "You think this is the first time you've ever felt guilty or ashamed about something whether it was your fault or not?"

I blinked and said nothing. Instead I focused on the violet of her gaze. Her tone was strict and hard, but her eyes belayed something softer. I could tell it wasn't the first time she spoke to me like this.

"People make mistakes all the time. You more than most."

This wasn't the pick up talk I was expecting.

"But," Rukia squatted closer and her features softened slightly. "Even before I met you, you've been the kind of man who goes out of his way to make things right. You help people. You protect people. You don't give up. Ever."

"I…I never said I was giving up." I argued weakly.

She stared at me a few seconds longer and gave me time to let her words sink in. Rukia knew me, I could tell, better than I probably knew myself even with my memories. If she trusted me, if she stuck by me…then I couldn't have been completely useless.

My face must have given away my growing confidence because she stood up and held her hand out to me.

I hesitated for a second before grabbing her tiny hand in mine and letting her pull me up. She pointed across the rows of markers toward a small field. My eyes followed and a twinge of something curled in my stomach.

"That's where you avenged your mother Ichigo."

I looked down at her in surprise. I wish she'd told me that part earlier.

Rukia smirked up at me and led me to the spot she pointed. "You told me to stay back and wouldn't let me help even though you were severely outmatched."

"Sounds kinda reckless." I admitted, though I was starting to get a better picture of the kind of guy I was.

"Hmm." Rukia stood back and let me walk into the field by myself.

The grass was freshly mowed and the rain cut mud puddles into the ground. I had no idea why, but I spread out and lied down in the middle of everything. Nothing was coming back yet, but it did feel familiar

My mother, Rukia, the rain…Everything felt as if I'd lived it before and something was supposed to happen next.

In-between the splashing drops of the rain I heard Rukia approach. I kept still and my eyes on the sky as she kneeled down and pulled my head onto her lap.

I saw the glow of her healing power before I felt the warmth and felt her hands tickle the lump she'd planted on me earlier.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft, but her words resonated. "Thank you for not dying."

There. That sounded so familiar. I could almost…

The rain stopped falling on my head as Rukia picked up the umbrella and settled it over us. I looked up at her as she stopped the rain—

_She stopped the rain._

"Rukia."

_End_

* * *

_AN: Ah there's the end little trilogy for ya. I couldn't wait to put it out, so wow, fast update XD. Again, thanks to jhalya for the Lump prompt. Fiercest left another 'L' prompt which I still might do, but lump really worked for the amnesia story. Thank you very much for reading and extra thanks for reviewing! I'd love to hear what you think!_


	9. Kitten

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. But I do have a cat, and yes, he lets me mess with him XD

* * *

_

_Title: Kitten_

_Genre: Challenge a Day: July 9th __(version 2)_

_Theme: Kitten...der  
_

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia stood silently in the middle of an empty park clad in their shinigami robes staring at a pitful ball of fluff on the ground before them.

The gray kitten stared right back.

"Eh..." Ichigo was the first to speak up and scratched the back of his head. "Is it normal for hollows to chase after cats?" He asked confusedly.

"Not really." Rukia answered plainly with her arms crossed. They surveyed the kitten they'd just rescued and struggled to think of a reason any hollow would attack such an innocent and adorable animal.

"It's not even a dead cat right?" Ichigo asked again, voicing the confusing Rukia herself was feeling.

"No..." She said slowly. "It's not. Perhaps that hollow just really didn't appreciate cats when it was a human."

Ichigo snorted and bent down to coax the kitten closer. "That's some serious grudge."

Rukia watched the kitten prance towards Ichigo's beckoning fingers and roll around the grass to have it's tummy rubbed. "Well you've seen the strange demi-hollows we've konsoed before. Humans find many peculiar reasons to linger in the world of the living.

"Yeah but...." Ichigo pulled on a small gray leg and whirled the kitten around in small circles. Rukia expected him to get bit at any second, but the kitten seemed to enjoy the attention. "I can understand not liking a cat I guess. But not kittens."

Rukia kneeled down and wiggled her finger above the playful tabby, feeling it gently bat at her hand. "Why not? What makes kittens so special?" she asked curiously.

"Come on. They're just so..."

"So what?" Rukia prompted when Ichigo fiddled with his hair awkwardly.

"They're cute! I mean look at this thing." Ichigo lifted the tiny animal in one hand and willingly let it crawl into his hair and nibble at his orange locks. "How could anyone hate a kitten?"

Rukia felt a smirk coming on. "Cute? That's very sweet of you Ichigo."

His trademark scowl made a striking contrast to the kitten sitting on his head. "Shut up, it's just a fact." He pullled the kitten from his hair and dangled it in front of Rukia's face. "Come on, they're soft and small and have these impossibly big eyes."

Rukia's smirk grew in proportion to Ichigo's scowl.

"Don't even say it's not manly to call kittens cute!" He argued against her silence.

"I didn't say anything." Rukia shrugged. "I just didn't know you and Chad had so much in common."

"Oh shut up..." Ichigo grumbled moving the kitten to his arms and pulling lightly at its tail.

Rukia wiggled a finger under the kitten's chin until it purred softly. "Are you going to keep it?"

Ichigo snorted and pushed the kitten at Rukia. "No way. I'm still stuck with the last stray I let live in my closet."

Rukia grinned and batted her eyes. "Are you calling me cute?" She asked pressing the kitten against her cheek.

Ichigo choked on air. "Wha...No! Don't be vain!" He stomped in front of her, but Rukia had already seen the pink rise onto his cheeks.

"Don't worry Ichigo, it's not unmanly to admit something's cute. It's just fact right?"

"You know Rukia, kittens are also cute because they can't talk."

* * *

_AN: This was written for BA's IchiRuki FC (as usual :P) for the Challenge a Day, theme Kitten. There's an m-rated one, but because I'm a chicken I had to offer a more kiddie friendly kitty fic XD_

_Also, I suppose a hollow could go after a kitten because as a human it just absolutely LOVED them...but Ichigo and Rukia are too distracted by the kitty to think of that._


	10. Isshin

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I don't have a crazy daddy like Isshin either :(

* * *

_

Title: Isshin

Genre: Challenge a Day: July 10th

* * *

A thin curl of smoke drifted lazily into the air just outside the rear exit of Karakura hospital. Isshin watched the airy trail float higher and higher until it disappeared into the atmosphere. He took another drag if only to keep himself entertained since Ryuuken was never one for small talk during their frequent smoke breaks.

_The sound of the push bar clicking to open the door broke into the silence the two men were sharing. Isshin's eyes widened in awe as a woman he'd never seen, save some of his more imaginative fantasies, approached the two young doctors confidently._

_"Excuse me," she started with a polite smile and soft features. "I was told one of you might be able to help me with my aunt."_

_Isshin gaped for a moment with his cigarette hanging loosely from his lips while Ryuuken blew another swell of smoke and turned away. "I'm busy, ask Kurosaki."_

_The woman turned towards Isshin and gave a small bow. He immediately pushed himself off the wall and offered a shaky hand. "Kurosaki Isshin at your service!"_

_She took his hand with more strength than he expected from someone so gentle looking. "Thank you very much. My apologies for interrupting your smoke break. I wasn't aware doctors still took up that habit." She said with a smile._

_Isshin blinked, but recovered quickly with a cocky grin. "Even doctors have to look cool or we'd never meet pretty ladies." He winked._

_Ryuuken coughed though it had nothing to do with the smoke he was inhaling._

_The woman met Isshin's eyes and he swore his gigai stopped functioning when her lips tilted up and formed the most beautiful smile. "I suppose that's true Kurosaki-san."

* * *

_

They thought they were keeping their voices low, but Isshin's super sneaky daddy ears heard every word as he loitered outside Ichigo's bedroom with a cup against the door.

"Aren't you dressed yet?" Isshin heard the not-so sweet version of his third daughter's voice complain impatiently. "You take longer to get ready than Nii-sama and Kenpachi-taicho combined. You men are too picky about your hair."

"Shut up." Isshin heard his son answer crossly. "You're the one dragging me to the beach when it's not even hot out."

Isshin rolled his eyes at his son's failure to woo the opposite sex. The boy was lucky Rukia-chan apparently had no taste in men, or Ichigo would be a virgin forever and that would leave him grandchild-less for all eternity! Isshin decided he needed to start training Ichigo harder if he wanted to keep Rukia-chan around. A kick in the head before dinner would do the trick.

"Oi Rukia," Isshin pressed his ear harder to hear Ichigo speak up, hoping for some kind of romantic gesture. "You seen my white undershirt?"

Isshin held in a disappointed groan as Rukia answered back. "You don't need it." She said simply. Isshin heard her shuffle around and slowly inched towards the bathroom in case he needed a quick getaway.

"Eh? Why not?" Ichigo called back.

"You spend half an hour on your hair just to look cool and now you want to cover up your chest? Baka."

Isshin barely had time to giggle properly and duck into a closet before the door burst open and Rukia walked past in beach wear with Ichigo following behind her. Sans his white undershirt.

Isshin crept to the window to watch them walk together outside and grinned. "Ah my son, you're finally getting it. Just like his daddy!"

* * *

_Isshin opened the door for the woman and struck up conversation. "So what's wrong with you aunt?"_

_"Oh, she has lung cancer."

* * *

AN: Not quite the usual crazy Isshin fic because I wanted to do something a little sweet. And I've always imagined Masaki's compliment to be very subtle XD. I hope people enjoy!_


	11. Beach

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. But maybe when I move I'll get a new one :P

* * *

_

_Title: Beach_

_Genre: Challenge a Day: July 11th_

* * *

The sky was slightly overcast with the sun occasionally making a bright entrance against the waves and shore of the beach. For once Ichigo was glad it had rained earlier. It made the beach practically empty of the usual annoyances that kept him from visiting more often.

Rukia led the way as just the two of them made small impressions with their bare feet in the moist sand. Ichigo noted the difference between their footprints and grinned as Rukia's much smaller tracks skipped ahead of his straight towards the ocean.

A light breeze whipped her sarong around her legs before she completely removed it and timidly moved towards the lapping waves in her bikini.

Ichigo watched her test the water with her toes as he laid out their towels and removed his open shirt leaving him just in board shorts.

"Oi Ichigo!" Rukia called back to him still facing the ocean. "Hurry up and get in before it gets too cold to swim!"

"It's already too cold to swim." he argued despite walking to join her. The water was cold, but not bitterly so. Goosebumps rose along his arms and body before he ducked his whole head underwater to get used to the temperature. He opened his eyes beneath the surface and spied Rukia's pale legs kicking lazily in the water.

He moved in slow motion under the water and reached to grab her ankle to slowly pull her down until her hair spread out and billowed like a dark halo. She was beautiful and Ichigo was glad she convinced him to come out.

Rukia tilted her head as if to ask why he was staring and Ichigo simply shrugged back. The tide gently pushed and pulled them beneath the water, and they took turns swimming little circles around the other before finally needing air.

As Ichigo broke above the surface, the sky had blossomed into blinding pink and orange colors as the sun set and night would fall soon after. Rukia surfaced behind him and wrapped her thin arms around his neck loosely. He held her there for a moment as they breathed the salty air and caught their breath.

"Happy early birthday Ichigo." Rukia whispered quietly in his ear before he felt a soft press of her lips against his neck.

"Ah," He smirked slightly before looking over his shoulder. "Thanks Rukia."

* * *

_AN: Eh it's very short and not much is going on, but I liked the image and feel of it too much to toss it aside. Thank you very much for reading! Also, I feel like a dork because I was left a review last week about how great I was at responding to reviews and I haven't replied to anyone recently -_- Sorry about that, things are just very busy right now. I'm actually about to move half across the country in a few days, but hopefully when things settle I'll have time to give my many thanks to those who've left me their thoughts. Because they are VERY much appreciated! Thank you!_


	12. Champagne

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I'd rather drink it than than champagne...okay not really._

* * *

_Title: Champagne_

_Genre: Challenge a Day: July 12th_

_Rated: T  
_

* * *

Ichigo frowned curiously when he walked downstairs from his bedroom to see Rukia scrutinizing something left on the kitchen counter.

"What' s that?" He asked taking a seat across from her looking at what seemed like a gift basket.

"I think it's an early birthday present for you." Rukia said as she took it upon herself to unwrap it. Pulling a bottle from the top she tilted it and read the label. "Looks like it's a type of alcohol." She narrowed her eyes and tried to sound out the name. "Champ..hag...knee? Is this foreign?"

Ichigo grabbed the bottle from her while Rukia settled on going through the rest of the gift and finding a note. "It's champagne." Ichigo corrected. "Who the heck would send me champagne?"

"Kyoraku-taicho." Rukia smirked as she read the note aloud. "Dearest Kurosaki-kun, I know you're not of age in the realm of the living, but live a little and have some fun on your birthday. Signed Shunsui. P.S. Jushiro sends his best wishes and these candies." Rukia glanced down and saw the bottom of the basket littered with sweets. "Oh that's really kind of them."

"That guy..." Ichigo sighed. "What's with him trying to get me drunk?"

"You should be thankful he sent anything at all. It was very thoughtful of him and Ukitake-taicho to do so." Rukia picked through the candy and popped a piece of taffy in her mouth. "If you don't want to drink it," She mumbled while chewing, "You could give it to your father."

A look of fear and revulsion crossed Ichigo's face at the mere suggestion. "Encourage goat-face to get drunk? Are you kidding me Rukia? No way."

They sat for a moment staring at the bottle, the sound of Rukia's chewing the only thing heard in the quiet house.

"Well it seems like a shame to waste it." Rukia observed when she finished her candy.

Ichigo rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "I wouldn't wanna insult Kyoraku-san..."

Rukia grew tired of his hesitation and rolled her eyes. "Ah just do as the note says and have fun." She advised with an encouraging slap on the back. " It won't hurt anyone to enjoy a gift."

"But it's against the law." Ichigo argued weakly.

Rukia rose an eyebrow and gazed at him shrewdly. "And you're such a rule follower eh?"

"Oi, don't compare me to you." Ichigo complained. "You're the one giving away her powers and getting thrown in jail." He mulled it over for a second more, tapping his fingers on the counter before shrugging and reaching for a corkscrew. "Go get some glasses." He relented.

Rukia grinned and reached for the cupboards for some cups.

"Oi, not those." Ichigo called, still working slowly on the cork so as not to make a mess. "Use the nice ones."

Rukia turned back over her shoulder and frowned. "What nice ones? What's the difference?"

"The ones you can't reach. And it's just tradition." Ichigo answered. "Let's switch jobs." He handed Rukia the bottle and went for the fancy and delicate glasses on the highest shelf. He hooked a finger over the edge of one and turned to motion towards the hallway. "I'll meet you upstairs in my room. I don't want Dad coming home and thinking I'm willing to share."

Rukia paused before she made her way upstairs. "Shouldn't you worry about getting in trouble if drinking is so illegal?"

Ichigo snorted. "Not with my irresponsible example of a parent. He's been slipping Yuzu and Karin sake for years."

Rukia smirked and went up to the second floor as Ichigo gathered the glasses carefully, along with Ukitake's candies and some fresh fruit. When he got to his room, they practically had their own indoor picnic set up complete with music playing softly from his stereo.

Ichigo looked around for a second and bashfully scratched his head. "This...kinda feels like a date." He muttered mostly to himself.

Rukia looked up from pouring the glasses and blinked. "A what?" she asked, handing him his flute of champagne.

Ichigo shook his head and accepted the drink. "Ah nothing. Uh here's to...uh Kyoraku-san and Ukitake-san."

"Kyoraku-taicho and Ukitake-taicho." Rukia agreed. "And to you Ichigo."

He rolled his eyes and gave a modest half shrug. "It's not my birthday yet."

"Fine, then to me for keeping you company until then." Rukia smirked and held her glass delicately for Ichigo to tap. With a crystalline_ tink_ they each brought the champagne to their lips, took a sip, and promptly spit it back out.

"What the hell is that?!" Ichigo gagged letting fizzy drops dribble down his chin and onto his shirt.

"It's alcohol." Rukia reminded him before wiping her face and taking another large swig despite her previous reaction.

Ichigo stared as if she were deranged. "Why are you drinking more of it then?! That was gross! I don't know why anyone likes to drink in the first place."

Rukia grimaced as she swallowed half her glass and finished with a shiver. "Renji told me that to enjoy alcohol you have to drink a lot of it."

"Yeah right." Ichigo sneered skeptically. "Was he trying to get you wasted or something?"

"It helps with the taste!" Rukia argued holding her empty glass up as if it were proof. "He said something about your taste buds getting used to it. Like...like when you brush your teeth everything tastes off. When you drink a lot everything tastes better."

Ichigo started at her dubiously but took another drink anyway. Rukia waited for him to finish his glass before filling hers again and together they downed the next serving in one go.

"Okay..." Ichigo admitted smacking his lips together. "Maybe he wasn't just pulling your leg."

Rukia hiccupped and covered her mouth in embarrassment as her cheeks flushed. "Ah, excuse me. I think the bubbles are tickling me."

Ichigo felt a swirl in his head but ignored it as he reached for the bottle again. "Yeah, I think I can still feel the first sip fizzing on my tongue. It's kinda..."

"Tickly." Rukia asserted holding out her glass for more.

They'd quickly downed more than half the bottle before Ichigo remembered the other snacks he'd brought from the kitchen. He grabbed a grape and tossed it at Rukia, hitting her right cheek.

"Your aim needs improvement. " Rukia giggled and grabbed for her own grape, throwing it at Ichigo's nose.

"Nah, _your_ aim needs improvement." Ichigo teased with a crooked grin. "I've just got a smaller target." He threw another grape, this time completely missing Rukia's face and hitting this closet door. "Damn. You're too small."

"I'm a perfectly normal size." Rukia swayed stubbornly. She opened her mouth wide and let Ichigo attempt toss after toss until they'd run out of grapes and Ichigo had to resort to bigger fruit.

Sucking down the last drip of champagne from the bottle, Ichigo frowned when his perfectly aimed strawberry bounced off Rukia's head and onto his computer. "Dammit." He cursed while Rukia pointed and laughed at his miss.

"You're moving around too much." He decided as he crawled forward and pushed Rukia to the fruit riddled carpet. Her giggles doubled, as did her squirming, so Ichigo had to hold her face still until he finally landed a strawberry in her mouth and pressed it against her lips.

Rukia protested and cried out, "Cheagher!" in a voice garbled by the strawberry pushing into her mouth. Ichigo left his finger resting against her lips as she chewed, oddly focused on the red tint and sweet smell coming from her lips.

"It'sh really good wisth strawberriesh." Rukia commented against Ichigo's finger. She stayed in her spot and reached into the bowl to pull out another strawberry, holding it up for Ichigo to try.

He opened his mouth obediently and let her feed him , nodding as he chewed. "Too bad we're out of champagne." He mentioned when he finished.

"Hm." Rukia made a sound of agreement and randomly plucked another fruit to feed him. Ichigo leaned forward and took her finger between his teeth.

Rukia slowly pulled her finger back, inching Ichigo closer to her face until they shared the same breath of air. She felt drawn by the faint smell of the last champagne on his lips, and Ichigo's attention was again captured by her lips until they were tasting each other in a tingly flavorful kiss.

Neither realized exactly what they were doing until Ichigo slipped his tongue against Rukia's, and she found he tasted entirely different from any fruit he had fed her earlier. He stroked the inside of her mouth slowly, sucking the tip of her tongue and eliminating all the traces of alcohol and fruit until there was just them. The fizzy sensation was gone, and instead heat seemed to resonate through both of them.

Ichigo pulled back, licking his lips and blinking the haze away from his eyes. Rukia did the same and stared in slight confusion at the unusual proximity they'd found themselves in.

Ichigo blinked a few more times before his head cleared and his eyes widened to a reasonable amount of surprise considering Rukia was underneath him and they'd just shared a kiss.

"Ichigo." Rukia's voice seemed loud in the awkward silence and Ichigo met her gaze with rapt and slightly fearful attention. "I think I'm sitting in fruit." She squirmed a bit and a squishing sound confirmed her statement.

"Ah, s-sorry." Ichigo quickly got up, feeling an instant head rush from the champagne and from the weight of what just occurred.

Rukia hobbled to her feet, leaning on Ichigo's desk and when they made eye contact, matching pink blushes spread on their faces.

"S-sorry!" Ichigo said again for an entirely different reason. He looked around the mess of his room, anywhere but Rukia and held his head when the dizziness swayed once more.

"There's...no need to apologize." Rukia struggled for something rational to say in light of the situation. "That was just...we're just..."

"Too young to drink?" Ichigo offered offhandedly. To his surprise Rukia snapped up, swayed a bit, and agreed with him.

"Yes! Underage! This is why underage humans are not allowed to drink." Rukia explained in defense of their actions. "My gigai must also be affected by the age limit. So that's why we..."

"Right!" Ichigo quickly interrupted. "We were...under the affects of alcohol. Uh...I think we've definitely learned our lesson."

"Yes. " Rukia added. "I mean your room is a mess. Yuzu will be upset if we don't clean it."

"We should get started then."

"Absolutely." Rukia agreed again.

Instead of moving however, Ichigo stayed in his spot and Rukia stood motionless in hers across the room.

"Perhaps..."Rukia ventured to break the silence but still did not meet Ichigo's eyes, in fact she avoided them more so. "When you _do_ come of age..."

Ichigo finished for her, staring pointedly at a strawberry staining his carpet. "We'll get champagne in a room Yuzu doesn't have to clean."

* * *

_AN: Hehe, perhaps it's cliche, but lemme tell ya, it's cliche for a reason. My first time getting drunk...yeah never mind... Just enjoy the fic please! ^-^  
_


	13. Kuchiki's Party

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I don't even have a washer/dryer in unit -_-*_

* * *

_Title: Kuchiki's Party_

_Genre: Challenge a Day: July 13th  
_

* * *

In front of the thin sliding door, Rukia took a moment's hesitation to calm her nerves. She couldn't afford to look too timid or weak in front of the Kuchiki elders that would be attending the night's gathering. Nii-sama had entrusted her to represent the clan on his behalf, and she would not fail him. Rukia took a breath, and with an air of confidence entering her lungs, her chin rose and posture straightened. The doors opened before her and Rukia stepped boldly into the melee of Soul Societies most royal and elite members.

There was a hush as she entered the room with a the classic stone face of a Kuchiki. Rukia however was unaware that she herself donned in an almost ethereal pearl kimono, with her hair pinned delicately and lips with a hint of rose was the actual cause of the room's silence.

Upon her entrance Rukia gave a nod to those who sought her eyes and a glance at those too intimidated to do more than gawk.

"You are really scary when you put on that act." Rukia barely heard Ichigo's compliment, she took it as such, whispered in her ear as he slipped in practically unnoticed behind her despite his eye-catching hair.

She turned around, holding back any sign of her initial surprise and granted him the smallest of smiles that only he would truly notice. "I thought Nii-sama made sure your division was too stacked with paperwork for you to be able to attend."

Ichigo snorted in spite of present company around them. "That's what lieutenants are for Rukia. You know what they say rolls downhill..."

Rukia had trouble keeping the amusement off her face, as was usually the case when Ichigo was close to her. But she kept the expression to herself and only gave Ichigo a slight shake of her head. "You're going to run through another lieutenant within a week if you keep that up." She scolded softly.

"That's what I'm hoping for."

Rukia caught his meaning and inwardly felt a swell of pride. Even with his captain's haori and the respect of the whole Gotei 13, Ichigo still deemed her worthy of being by his side. It had been so long since he'd been a foolhardy ryoka boy who risked everything to save her.

Rukia turned to the man who'd grown in front of her eyes, who'd brought out the best in herself as well and held out her hand. "Would you care to join me for a dance?" She asked. Rukia delighted at Ichigo's wide eyes, the smirk falling off his face for the first time since seeing her.

"No way--"

"You could refuse me?" Rukia interrupted and filled in the blanks. "How sweet of you to say Kurosaki-taicho." She led him to the center of room, ensuring that all eyes would be on them for the entirety of the night.

Ichigo pulled her closer than she'd expected and pressed his lips intimately against her ear. Rukia's mask of confidence shook, but the tender way Ichigo held her kept her rooted and secure.

"When Byakuya gets word of this you know I'm dead right?" He muttered huskily, causing Rukia's face to warm despite her best efforts.

She looked straight into his amber eyes as if there were no height difference or crowd of scandalized nobility watching their every move.

"Then you'll need a proper lieutenant to help keep you in one piece. My transfer notice is at the bottom of that paperwork I mentioned."

* * *

_AN: I'm really happy with this one because it wrote itself! I love when I can just free-write and the characters do all the work XD Thank you for reading!_

_Also, I just realized because I'm such a huge dork, that by sheer coincidence my chapters line up with the day of the giveaways. I just think that's cool XD  
_


	14. Homework

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I'd probably have to know some Japanese to do that huh?_

* * *

_Title: Homework_

_Genre: Challenge a Day: July 14th_

_Rated: T_

_Word Count: 100_

_Synopsis: Rukia helps Ichigo with his homework. She is a very dedicated to helping him succeed._

* * *

"Alright Ichigo," Rukia stared directly into his eyes, seeing the resolve and determination to succeed as she spoke. "If you get this answer correct..." She amusedly watched his eyes break from her gaze and go straight down to the last unopened button on her blouse. "You understand. Now...how long is the average human's small intestine?"

Ichigo's mouth twitched into a small smirk. "It's...20 feet."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?"

She watched Ichigo grip the fabric of his jeans as he concentrated harder. "Y-yeah...That's gotta be it."

Neither moved until Rukia reached her hand down and grinned. "Correct Ichigo."

* * *

_AN: I know it's short, and you definitely want more, but I challenged myself by making it exactly 100 words. And let me tell you, it's hard! (And so is Ichigo XD) I'll just let everyone imagine how the rest of the scene played out...hehe_


	15. Bed

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. As of now, I don't really own a bed either...I need a job :P_

* * *

_Title: Bed_

_Genre: Challenge a Day: July 15th_

* * *

Living, or not living as was actually the case, as a piece of furniture in a teenage boys room, a certain bed expected to see a variety of horrible and downright disgusting things. A bed expected to be jumped upon and abused when the boy was just a child and still carefree. The least a bed had to worry about back in those days was being replaced for fear of monsters hiding underneath or perhaps little accidents when the toilet seemed too far.

But when young boys grew, as this bed's occupant had, a bed had to develop a sense of confidence and privacy between itself and its owner. Everyone always wondered what the walls would say if they could talk, but it was the bed that had the best or rather sometimes the worst stories to tell.

This particular bed was lucky in that department, as the young boy grew into a young man with little interest in hiding dirty magazines under its mattress or making an altogether different sort of stain on its sheets.

A bed, especially one slept in by a male, had to consider itself unusually lucky that their occupant seemed to skip that embarrassing stage of puberty.

Or so the bed thought.

Perhaps puberty was something to appreciate when the alternative was actual monsters coming through the walls and crushing said bed into the floor. Or even whole groups of people coming through the ceiling, as apparently doors were too boring, only to gather on top of its covers uninvited while wearing their shoes. That was just plain rude.

A bed did happen to get used to these seemingly strange events, considering no other beds had similar problems, but it wasn't something to grow accustomed to quickly.

To be completely honest, as beds rarely lied...except horizontally--they also made bad puns, a bed could deal with the monsters and strange guests and father's that threw their sleeping occupants out windows as long as their owners were generally happy.

This bed knew that the strange occurrences with monsters and strangers wearing black robes came hand in hand with the boy's happiness. Because before the odd and sometimes painful intrusions, there were the fitful nightmares that had nothing to do with the beds wonderfully comfortable frame, and those stopped when _she _and all the insanity that came with her entered into the young man's life.

Scandalized at first by a female occupant entering the boy's domain, and then a little insulted that the girl chose the closet when the bed was perfectly capable of carrying both humans, the bed became more accepting when the tossing and turning ceased to be a problem and peaceful snores creaked it's wooden frame instead.

Any good bed comes to terms with its owners odd habits, and if monsters and sneaking across the covers to climb out the window is what the boy and his female partner had to do, then the bed would simply cope.

It was after all only a matter of time when the bed was rewarded and two sleeping occupants began to cuddle under its blankets in secret during the night.

This bed has seen much worse, so at least for that it is prepared and willing to keep its owners secrets.

* * *

_AN: Different huh? For me anyway XD I really hope people enjoyed these Challenge a Day fics, as it was really a challenge to write them! I know they're not my best, but hopefully they at least brightened up a person's day. I haven't replied to anyone's review yet, so people who've left a review, be prepared to be bombarded with my repsonses in a few days when I'm settled in my new state. Unless of course I die before getting there, but lets hope that's not the case ^-^ Thank you very much!_

_Oh, and Happy Birthday Ichigo! (I'll be he still hasn't forgiven me for last years birthday fic...XD)  
_


	16. Skis and Stutters

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I just abuse it like an IchiRuki-holic._

* * *

_Title: Skis and Stutters_

_Genre: Comedy, Fluffy (like my brain)  
_

_Prompt: "Ichigo and his crazy family bring Rukia to ski!"  


* * *

_

There came a point during the Kurosaki Winter Fun and Carefree Mountain Escape--so named by Kurosaki Isshin himself--that Ichigo gave up correcting people who assumed he and Rukia were engaged. When the receptionist at the cabin check-in made a note about upgrading to the honeymoon suite, Ichigo had appropriately turned red, stuttered, vehemently denied, and huffed off towards their cabin in a blur.

When the ski instructor had commented on how cute it was when Ichigo strapped Rukia into her skis like a doting boyfriend should, again, Ichigo had blushed, stuttered and angrily denied any such relationship. He was then promptly lectured on the safety guidelines and mountain etiquette of refraining from yelling in avalanche areas.

After an 'impromptu' snowball fight--item number four on Kurosaki Isshin's Family Fun To-Do list--Ichigo was confronted by a pair of college coeds who attempted to ruffle his orange locks and offered to show him a good time his little girlfriend couldn't offer. On reflex, Ichigo had awkwardly corrected their assumption but hastily retreated to the safety of Rukia's side when he saw the twinkle in their eyes that reminded him of Yoruichi on cat nip.

At the ski lift the attendant had nudged Ichigo right before he and Rukia boarded and told them about a tradition of kissing for the duration of the chair-ride. Apparently the longer the kiss, the longer and smoother the ride down the mountain would be. Ichigo had awarded the attendant his best snarl and told him even if he was dating her--which he most certainly was not!--there was no way he'd believe in made up crap like that.

Unfortunately Rukia had been a little curious and gave Ichigo a peck on the cheek--secret item number one on Kurosaki Isshin's Family Fun To-Do list--for good measure. To her credit she didn't fall once, and she seemed a natural on the slopes while Ichigo had managed to trip off the end of the chair lift and tumbled all the way downhill.

In the onsen with a sprained ankle, bruised ego, and uncontrollable twitch in his left eye, Ichigo finally decided it was easier to let everyone think he and the midget were together. His decision came purely from the need of self preservation and had nothing to do with the group of men occupying the hot spring next to him who had a conversation involving a hot little snow bunny with come hither eyes.

It was in the middle of scary story hour--item number seven on Kurosaki Isshin's Family Fun To-Do list-- around the fireplace with his family that Ichigo could admit to himself that letting people think he and Rukia were together that way wasn't so horrible. It was easier to let strangers attach whatever label they so chose to his relationship with Rukia than to attempt to figure it out himself. And if Ichigo really thought about it, considering how casually he invited Rukia under his covers to keep warm when they'd gone to bed--secret item number two on Kurosaki Isshin's Family Fun To-Do list--they weren't exactly so far off.

* * *

_AN: Short and sweet! Hopefully... Gift to the the IchiRuki FC at BA because it's been so very good this year! Hope people enjoy! _


	17. Birthday in Seattle

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Uh...I can't think of anything funny, I'm spent._

* * *

_Title: Birthday in Seattle  
_

_Prompt: Ichigo takes Rukia somewhere special in the US for her birthday._

_Fic for Rukia's Birthday Contest at BA  
_

_Rated: T _

* * *

Rukia was humming softly to herself while doodling in her sketchpad when she heard Ichigo noisily storm inside the small apartment they shared with Chad. She rolled her eyes and opened the door to her room or rather, the walk-in closet in Ichigo's room as he took the steps two at time and burst into the bedroom.

"We're going to the United States!" He exclaimed in a fashion not unlike his fathers.

Rukia left her closet and sat on Ichigo's bed, raising her eyebrow curiously as he dumped his book bag next to her. "United States huh?"

"Remember that medical conference I was telling you about?" Ichigo asked with an excited grin. "That one Ishida swore he'd attend while I was stuck doing lab work?"

Ichigo snickered and Rukia guessed things didn't go Ishida's way. "Congratulations Ichigo. You've been working really hard for that spot." She said with a smirk.

Ichigo grabbed a chair and pulled it front of her to show off a pamphlet with his itinerary. "It's in Seattle Washington, this great city with tons of stuff to do. The conference goes on for a week, so we'll get to explore a bit. I've never been to America, but it should be cool."

Rukia smiled, caught up in Ichigo's excitement. "When are you going?" she asked glancing at the pictures of fish markets, art galleries, and unique architecture in the brochure.

Ichigo leaned back and scratched the back of his head. "_We _are going next week."

Rukia looked up in surprise just as Ichigo slapped her forehead with a pair of tickets. "The conference is around the same time as your birthday, so I thought you could come with me" Ichigo explained smiling softly."Consider it a present."

Rukia's first instinct was to refuse. "Fool. You don't need to drag me around everywhere you go." She didn't know much about travelling but she knew leaving the country had to be expensive.

Ichigo scowled and smacked her again with the tickets. "What's in your ears? I said it was for your birthday! It's rude to refuse a gift."

Rukia shook her head, but snatched the tickets away from him. "I'm not refusing. I just know how expensive your medical training is and if you're concerned about missing my birthday, don't bother. It's no big deal since I've had hundreds of birthdays before, and I'll have hundreds yet to come.

Ichigo rolled his eyes with a rough sigh and turned away from her to cross the room. "You worry too much about everyone else. You're going on this trip, you're going to have fun, and you're not going to complain!"

Rukia opened her mouth to argue, but Ichigo cut her off and threw her duffel bag onto the bed. "The tickets are non-refundable! Just shut up and accept it."

"Alright, alright." Rukia finally agreed with a giddy smile. "I suppose someone will have to chaperone you."

----

One week later, after retrieving a counterfeit passport from Urahara, engaging in a strange combination of a farewell and happy birthday party thrown by their friends, and enduring two days worth of air travel and changeovers in airports, Rukia and Ichigo finally landed safe and sound in Seattle, Washington.

Rukia was already impressed, having seen the snow capped mountains, lush forests, and glittering ocean bays from the window of the airplane. The city itself was a metropolis surrounded by nature and beauty, and despite the January weather, the sun was shining and Rukia was saved from hearing Ichigo complain about the cold.

"There should be a driver waiting for us by baggage claim." Ichigo pointed out as soon as they left the terminal. "The university is hosting the conference so they've made all the arrangements for us." Rukia nodded along, easily following the signs in the airport, as many catered to Japanese travelers.

Her eyes wandered freely to survey the wide variety of art decorating the walls, floors, and pillars while Ichigo kept his eyes on her.

"Don't get lost." He griped when she paused to look at a mosaic tiled rabbit.

"I won't. There!" Rukia saw their group huddled next to a sign and pulled Ichigo by the sleeve. The airport was already stimulating, and she was eager to see the rest of Seattle and learn more about western culture.

Immediately, they were ushered to their nearby hotel and Rukia had barely stepped into their suite before Ichigo was called down to attend a university meeting.

"I'll catch up with you later." Ichigo explained after receiving his summons. "The first few days should be really hectic, so just don't get into trouble okay?"

Rukia waved him off without a second thought as soon as she saw the balcony. They were perched right along the pier on one of the highest floors. Rukia's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the ferries drifting to the green islands surrounding the city.

"Oi!" Ichigo grabbed her shoulder and made her face him. "We'll go exploring when I get back okay?"

Rukia placed her hand over his and squeezed gently reassuring him. "Ah. Have fun Ichigo...Thank you for this." She caught the hint of a smile before he turned away and went off to his first of many meetings.

Hectic had been an understatement.

-----

Ichigo's presence was scarce for the majority of the week. He was marched off to classes in the local medical school every morning and then attended seminars and exhibitions each afternoon.

Rukia had busied herself by exploring the pier and visiting the famous Pikes Place Fish Market where she just barely missed being smacked in the head by a giant salmon. Why they tossed the fish around, she wasn't sure, but the crowd around seemed to enjoy it.

The following day Rukia got swept into a group of school children and ended up joining them in their visit of the Pacific Science Center and the aquarium. They might have been in grade school, but Rukia wasn't going to argue with the free admission.

Though she had no money and didn't speak the language, Rukia felt quite comfortable in the city. The people were friendly enough, but no one paid her much attention and she appreciated that. Her trip thus far had been enjoyable, if not a little lonely with Ichigo being busy with the convention activities. Though thought was something Rukia would keep to herself.

On the last night of their week-long stay, the fourteenth, Rukia was once again alone. She'd let her feet carry her to the pier once more and onto the roof deck of a building to watch the sunset. She held up her hand above her eyes to avoid the sun's glare on the water as she leaned over the edge.

"You know it'd be hilarious if you fell."

Rukia jolted at the sound of her native language and Ichigo's voice speaking it right next to her and she spun quickly, accidently elbowing his outstretched hand offering her ice cream.

"Idiot!" Rukia cried fearing her heart had leapt out her throat. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Who's the idiot?" Ichigo scowled looking down into the rippling water. "You dropped your own ice cream and I'm not sharing mine."

"How did you know where I was?" Rukia asked mourning her blob of ice cream floating on the water's surface.

He leaned against the railing clearly enjoying his snack. "I didn't. But I could see you from the hotel balcony. You were..." His voice dropped off and Rukia tore her eyes from the ocean to see why.

"I was what?"

Using his free hand to scratch behind his ear, Ichigo shrugged. "Uh... the sun was setting...and I could see your silhouette...Here."

Rukia didn't understand what was so awkward to say, but when he shoved the ice cream in her face, she took it without question. Though it wasn't often they shared food, Rukia didn't hesitate to press her tongue into the icy treat.

"Yum!" Rukia wrapped her mouth around the top with gusto. "That's good, what is it exactly?"

"Expensive." Ichigo muttered. "Some big western company brand. You're not getting any more so don't ask."

The sun sank further over the mountains and the sky darkened from a blinding orange to a rosy hue. Rukia enjoyed the atmosphere, the ice cream and her company for a few moments before Ichigo cleared his throat.

"Sorry for being so busy." He said quietly over the noise of the water and city at their back. "It's your birthday and we haven't actually done anything."

Rukia swallowed a bite of cone before refuting. "What are you talking about? You brought me here with you in the first place didn't you? I've been having fun. Besides," Rukia leaned into him in a lazy nudge. "You're here now."

Ichigo grinned and accepted her response. " There's one place I really wanted to go while we were here and I haven't gotten the chance yet."

"Where?"

They both turned and Ichigo pointed to the iconic tower in the center of all the nearby activity. "The Space Needle."

-----

Rukia was familiar with the Space Needle from the brochures, merchandise sold on the boardwalk, and several aerial views from the plane as they landed, but she had no idea there was actually a restaurant on the dome 500 feet over the ground. Nor that Ichigo had set up reservations from them in advance.

"You should have told me we were about to eat dinner." Rukia scolded softly as they were seated at a small table near the window. "What if I ruined my appetite?"

Ichigo let out a small snort. "I know you're not as dainty as you look. Besides, I can't really read the menu, so I wanted a backup in case we ordered something weird."

Rukia laughed and looked out to the panoramic view of the city. It was several moments until she realized the restaurant itself was slowly revolving and granted them a 360 degree scenic background of Seattle. She sighed in contentment and couldn't help but smile at Ichigo across from her.

Ichigo balked when he caught her staring and flushed. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Rukia grinned wider and shook her head. "No. Same expression as usual."

Ichigo leaned forward with a frown. "Is that a way of calling me stupid?"

"You just called yourself stupid now didn't you?" Rukia quipped back.

The atmosphere was romantic, but Rukia found comfort in their usual banter. She could admit to herself that she'd missed Ichigo while he was busy at the convention.

They ate delicious local seafood and shared one of the prettiest desserts Rukia had ever seen before they went up to the observation deck above the restaurant. Rukia couldn't get enough of the views. The Space Needle wasn't the tallest building around, but it was breathtaking none the less.

Ichigo was close at her back pointing out what he'd learned about the area. "This area where the ocean meets the city is called Puget Sound. And that's the Olympic mountain range and over there are the Cascades."

Rukia beamed and pointed to a stand out peak above the rest. "What's that one? Do you think it's bigger than Mt. Fuji?"

"Uh, yeah that's Mt. Rainier." Ichigo squinted into the distance as the sun set further. Eventually only the city lights were distinguishable from the scenery and Rukia suggested they walk around downtown together for one last time.

Ichigo had been eager to visit a building right at the base of the Space Needle and Rukia was dragged into the Experience Music Project where Ichigo attempted for the millionth time to explain modern music to her.

They spent the next few hours running through fountains, listening and watching the local street performers and even got their picture taken by a vendor who wouldn't let them leave until Ichigo stopped scowling and gave a decent smile.

Somehow through their wanderings, they'd made it to back to the block where their hotel sat.

Ichigo pulled her close as they crossed a busy intersection with a handful of other tourists and college students. "You ready to go back yet?" He asked to her dismay.

No. Rukia wasn't ready to go back to the suite or Japan. There was something about being in the middle of a foreign city that made her restless. Voices sang in different languages and the city lights reflected off the towering glass buildings and into the water in swirls of color. The only thing familiar was Ichigo with his presence keeping her grounded when she felt light enough to float away. It was as though she was in a special place, in a certain time that she'd never capture again. Rukia didn't feel like a shinigami with a bloody past and an uncertain future. She for once felt entirely in the moment, living for no one but herself.

"Rukia?" Ichigo looked down at her, still waiting for a response.

Neither of them really expected her to kiss him. But she had. Her hands pulled at his collar until her lips met his. She kissed him tentatively, softly, almost passing for chaste had her heart not been hammering so furiously.

She let go and they stood motionless in the middle of the sidewalk for a solid minute simply breathing before Ichigo gently pulled her arm to lead them back toward their hotel.

Rukia reeled for a moment, realizing what she'd just done. She had just upset the delicate balance they'd maintained as partners by being totally impulsive and yet...Rukia found she didn't regret it at all. They reached the lobby and rode silently in the elevator all the way up to their floor.

Ichigo hadn't said a word, but Rukia decided she wasn't going to apologize. It was her birthday, and surely he could forgive her at least one transgression.

She followed him into their dark room and closed the door behind her, not expecting him to suddenly twist around and face her.

Rukia backed into the door on reflex as Ichigo rose his hands and held her face between them.

He opened his mouth to say something, Rukia could feel his nervousness radiating off him in waves and crashing against hers.

"You...I..."He stuttered then thought better of it and simply slanted his mouth over hers in another kiss.

It was soft but urgent and Rukia realized the kiss was long overdue. Her hands fisted in his jacket, pulling him closer and his hands left her face to wrap around her body, warming her from the inside out. His lips were insistent and nibbling on hers and Rukia relented when she felt his tongue slide softly against her own.

Ichigo groaned softly and pulled back to settle his face into her hair. They were both breathing harshly, Rukia felt lightheaded from the rush, but neither pulled away.

"Is this okay?" Ichigo mumbled, his voice resonating deeply due to their proximity.

Rukia nuzzled into him and nodded. "Yeah. This feels right." She admitted softly.

Ichigo squeezed her harder and his chest rumbled with a low laugh. "This feels like something we should have done for awhile now." Rukia couldn't help but agree and laughed with him.

They broke away from each other and Ichigo gently led her to the bed and pulled her on top of him, shedding her jacket as they leaned into the mattress.

Their flight back home was several hours away, but Rukia had at least half an hour of her birthday left, and Ichigo saw to it that she would enjoy it.

* * *

_AN: In my mind they just made out, but if people want to envision more then that's fine. ;) I actually had a lot of fun putting Ichigo and Rukia in my sort of hometown. I have a love/hate relationship with Seattle itself, but western Washington is the best! _

_This isn't the best fic, but I hope at least one or two people find some enjoyment by reading it. Leave a review for critiques sake! Thank you!_

_And Happy Birthday Rukia!_


	18. White Day and White Lies

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I'd have to lock it up from bad neighbors who steal my detergent...

* * *

_

_Title: White Day and White Lies_

_Prompt: You'll find out ;D_

_Rated: T

* * *

_

"So...What'd ya get Inoue?" Ichigo attempted to ask casually as he sat in Ishida's bedroom while the two of them started a group assignment for school.

Ishida didn't look up from his paper as his hand scrawled the answer with a flourish. "Get her? What are you talking about Kurosaki?" He answered shortly.

Ichigo shrugged and wrote down a random number on his sheet. "You know, for White Day. You guys are together now right?"

The Quincy flustered indignantly as he was accustomed to do. "It's none of your business Kurosaki."

"What?" Ichigo complained. "I'm not being nosy, I just need to know the kind of gift Rukia would expect."

Ishida looked up and noticed for the first time that his mortal enemy and nakama, was blushing and avoiding eye contact. Ishida smirked and took pity. "Flowers." He said simply.

"Eh?" Ichigo looked up not expecting such an easy reply.

"Flowers are the way to go. They're traditional and classy. Just like Kuchiki-san." Ishida explained.

Ichigo scowled and looked skeptical. "Kinda boring isn't it? Inoue doesn't mind getting the same lame gift as everyone else?"

At that, Ishida snapped with agitation. "No gift from a Quincy would ever be boring! I got Inoue-san a...a box of _origami_ flowers. Roses, lilies, daisies. They're white, they'll last much longer than the real things, and she'll appreciate the creativity."

Ichigo looked impressed. "That must have taken you awhile."

"Of course not!" Ishida crossed his arms and huffed. "A Quincy can not only sew, but fold paper with ease. It barely took me an hour. Don't insult my pride as a Quincy Kurosaki."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "That old motto again." Then in the same breath, "Can you make me some for Rukia?"

Ishida's jaw dropped. "Of course not!"

"Why not?" Ichigo yelled back. "You just said it took you no time at all! Help a guy out!"

Ishida threw his hands on the table, slapping them down loudly. "You have no respect for honor! If you want my help you'll have to convince me to do so."

It was Ichigo's turn to slam the table, nearly breaking it. "You want me to beg?" He cried out incredulously.

Ishida smirked. "I didn't say that, but it wouldn't hurt."

"Screw you Ishida!"

"How rude you--"

"Hello!" Inoue and Rukia's greeting stopped the two from resorting to fists. "I guess you two have been working well without us." Rukia noted dryly as she and Inoue joined them.

"If you were arguing over snacks, don't worry!" Inoue said brightly. "The clerk said there was a White Day special for cute girls and gave us a discount."

Ishida opened his mouth to explain, but choked on his words when Ichigo pulled out the gift box Ishida thought he had cleverly hidden and presented it to Rukia.

"Speaking of White Day..." Ichigo said, pushing Ishida back when he made a grab for the box. "Ishida just got done helping me with your present Rukia."

Ishida paled as Inoue encouraged Rukia to open it right away and she tore into the wrapping.

Ichigo nudged Ishida lightly and whispered. "I wasn't gonna take full credit if that was your issu--" He got interrupted as Ishida clenched his shoulders and shook him with rage.

"Kurosaki you MORON!" Ishida cringed as Rukia lifted the box lid and pulled out the contents for all to see.

Ichigo's body went limp from shock when Rukia pulled out a sheer, white negligee...complete with a Quincy cross shaped thong underneath.

"Wha...what kind of origami is that?" Ichigo whispered hoarsely.

Rukia glanced from Ichigo to Ishida and back with wide disbelieving eyes. "You asked_ Ishida_...to make _this_...for _me_?" she asked slowly, embarrassment building with each word.

Both Ichigo and Ishida were about to die from embarrassment before Inoue suddenly grabbed the gift.

"_Lu-ck-y_!" Inoue sang, "You got exactly what I asked for from Ishida-kun!" she grabbed Rukia in a hug, twirling the garment between them. "Now we'll have matching sets!"

* * *

_AN: Prompt: Lingerie (if you didn't already know)_

_hehe, Again, for the IchiRuki FC, for the White Day giveaway. The next chapter is for that giveaway also. Enjoy! And constructive criticism is always welcome! I hope to hear back!  
_


	19. Little Bits

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. And neither does Nick Simmons, but at least I know where to give credit when credit's due...grrr. Keep it cool Kubo-sensei 3

* * *

_

_Title: Little Bits_

_Prompts: White Roses, White Chocolate_

_Rated: K (oh my gosh, I wrote a fic without any swearing? The end has come!)

* * *

_

Ichigo did not do romance. Liking Shakespeare didn't make him a poet. Wielding a sword didn't make him a knight. And having a girlfriend didn't make him a sap.

However...sometimes when he was with Rukia, Ichigo wasn't so sure.

Like during school lunches, Ichigo's favorite dessert would find its way into Rukia's mouth instead of his.

Or when they walked the streets together, on occasion his hand would catch hold of hers and wouldn't let go for hours.

Even when they worked to cleanse a hollow, no matter how one-sided the fight had been, Ichigo would find a way to brush her hair out of her face and his lips would fall onto hers.

So on White Day, when Rukia found dozens of white roses waiting for her in her closet, Ichigo figured a little bit of romance was something he apparently_ could_ do.

----

Rukia did not do romance. Liking sundresses didn't make her girly. Being locked in a tower didn't make her a princess. And having a boyfriend didn't turn her into mush.

However...sometimes when she was with Ichigo, Rukia wasn't so sure.

Like in the mornings when Yuzu put together Ichigo's bento, Rukia made sure to pack his favorite dessert.

Or during their random walks through town, Rukia always picked the least populated route so he'd hold her hand.

Even after a simple hollow extermination, no matter how much Ichigo hogged the fight, Rukia would insist to check for wounds and kiss away any bruises left behind.

So on White Day, after Ichigo scowled at the gifts she'd received from other boys, Rukia leaned against his chest and personally fed him each piece of white chocolate until his scowl fell away. Rukia figured a little bit of romance was something she apparently_ could_ do.

* * *

_AN: I actually like this one a lot, and despite it's length, it took me a while. I'm sad how it looked so much bigger on Word and now it looks so tiny... Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Thank you!_


End file.
